The present invention relates to a setting apparatus for setting a timeline, a medical apparatus having the setting apparatus, and a program for creating the timeline.
Known methods making diagnosis for a subject using medical apparatuses, such as magnetic resonance (MR) apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, and ultrasonic apparatuses, include a method of administering a contrast medium to the subject, and obtaining images in several temporal phases developed after the administration of the contrast medium.